Rescue Me
by 1059939
Summary: A fire breaks out in Lindsay's apartment building. Is she ok? Will he be able to help? Rating for some sexual situations.


Disclosure: Don't own the characters.

Flack had been given the night shift today. He had only been at work a few hours when he got a call about a fire at an apartment building. The fire department was calling it possible arson. When he arrived on the scene it could be described as chaos to outsiders but to him it was controlled chaos. Firefighters were everywhere fighting the fire, a crowd was being contained on the other side of the road but there were still victims around.

She had only been able to put on her sneakers before she had to get out of the building. She still had on what she was going to wear to bed. She couldn't believe it when a neighbor tried to hit on her. Right now she was trying to make sure all her neighbors were able to get out. She saw most of them but she hadn't seen Ms. Caroline and her grandson. She was starting to get worried about them.

When she moved in she accidentally ran into her one day coming home from work. The introduction took a few hours and ended with a homemade cookie in her hand. After that she would try to check on the woman every couple of days. The woman's family didn't visit much and sometimes she had a hard time getting around. Her grandson Michael would try to help but he was only 6.

While scanning the crowd to find the fire captain he saw her. She was wearing a pair of boy boxer briefs which showed off her butt pretty well he noticed and the matching top had spaghetti straps but it was her. He ran over calling her name out. When he reached her he stopped for a minute looking her over. She didn't seem to be injured but she did have a light coating of dust and smoke on her.

Once she heard her name she had turned to see Flack running up to her, asking if she was alright. Lindsay was so glad to see him. Without even thinking she instinctually hugged him and he returned it just as naturally.

"What happened?" Flack had asked hoping to get a hold of the situation.

"I don't know I was about to go to sleep when the alarms went off. I opened my door and saw everyone exiting the building. Someone told me the building was on fire. I grabbed my badge and put on my shoes and went see if I could help get people out." She explained then coughed.

"Look maybe the medic should take a look at you." Flack said touching her arm so that she would look at him.

"No….I'm okay. I'm just concerned about my neighbor Ms. Caroline." She said trying to get him to see that she couldn't leave yet.

Then her neighbor Carmen came over and said to her that she had seen Ms. Caroline and pointed in the direction were she sat. Lindsay noticed right away that she didn't see Michael. Flack saw concern and worry spread across her face. This made him want to do what he could to take that way.

"Ms. Caroline, are you okay?" Lindsay spoke loudly so the woman could hear her over all the noise around them.

Once the woman looked up and realized who the voice belonged to she began to speak. "Lindsay, Lindsay. I'm so scared I can't find Michael. Before the fire broke out he was running up and down the halls with some of the other kids. I haven't seen him and I have asked everyone if the have but they have all say no." She franticly told the last part and then started to cry.

"Don't worry Ms. Caroline. I'm going to find him." She told her while putting her hands on the woman's, trying to get her to calm her down.

Once Flack heard that he hoped that it didn't mean what he thought it did. And of course it did because this was Lindsay. He didn't want to do this but it was her. She was honest, sweet, and wanted to help people. Lindsay tried to run back towards the building but he caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"You can't go back in there! It's on fire. You need to let the firemen do their jobs." Flack trying to get her to see reason.

"What would you do Flack?" Lindsay trying to get him to see she wasn't going to change her mind. And she knows that he would do the same and he hates that she knows that about him.

"I would do the same thing. But you stay behind me and if I tell you its time to go we go" Flack telling her rather than asking. Before they go any farer Flack gives her his jacket thinking if something does fall near her it wouldn't burn her. He then looses his tie and unbuttons the top button on his shirt and quickly rolls up his sleeves.

Lindsay almost couldn't believe what she heard. This man she hardly knows wants to risk his life for someone he doesn't even know. I guess that's why they do the work they do. She started to understand why this man did his job but she couldn't help feeling a little bit more then that for him right now.

They started walking into the building. It's quite smoky but for now bearable but its getting worst. They check a couple of floors but still nothing. Meanwhile some debris is falling now. They finally get to the floor she thought Michael might be on.

They finally find the boy in a corner with a small dog. The dog ran up to them barking and wagging its tail while turning from them to Michael a few times. "Okay Monroe you take the dog and I'll take the boy," as he tried to reach for the boy. That's when Michael started yelling and tried to get away from Flack. Then he darted for Lindsay. She gave him a hug and some encouraging words. Trying to tell him that it was going to be alright and that they were going to take him to his grandmother. But the boy wasn't letting go of Lindsay and every time Flack tried to get the boy off of her he would start yelling again.

"Okay, how about I get the boy and you get the dog," Lindsay realizing this was taking to long. "Okay, Monroe let's just get out of here before the whole building falls on us," trying to express a readiness to get her out of this situation already.

She picks up Michael in her arms, Flack grabs the dog and they start to go back down the way they came. Lindsay was walking in front this time. By now there was a lot more debris and stuff on the ground at times making it a slow process to get over and around everything.

They were almost out when it happen, a beam came down right beside Lindsay. She tried to move out of the way but she fell with Michael, stretching out her arms as she fell. Flack saw the beam falling but was helpless to do anything about it. He got around the beam as fast as he could to check on them. Apparently when she went down she twisted her ankle or something because she was rubbing it a bit. Michael was uninjured just a bit shaken up.

"Okay we are trying it this way," Michael now more afraid of the fire than Flack now was nodding as Flack was talking. "Michael your pigging-backing, Monroe I'm going to carry you in my arms while you hold on to the dog." Flack looking at her knew what she was thinking. "Don't argue with me Monroe." Seeing the look on his face she didn't dare dispute him.

Once everyone was holding on tight Flack started to move down the last two flights of stairs. As she was being carried she thought to herself even though she was hurt that this was way better then when she had Danny carry her. Flack held her with strength and confidence and she liked it.

Once outside the building he slowly and gently kneed down. Michael slid down at once seeing his grandmother he ran and hugged her. The dog jumped off of Lindsay's lap but before he had a chance to pick Lindsay back up.

She tired to get up and did for about a second then started to fall. That's when he caught her in his arms. "Woo, Monroe take it easy." She grabbed a hold of him. She quickly tried to apologize, blushing a little. He told her, she shouldn't try to walk on it.

She hadn't let go of him though, she liked touching him. He instinctually put his arm around her waist. It was a nice feeling for him. To him it felt like it belonged there.

"Look let's get you over to the paramedic and have them look you over." Flack thinking he wouldn't mind looking her over later. He shook his head trying to get that thought out of his head. He knows from experience that law enforcement is very reluctant to get medical treatment being one of those him self. He was trying to get her to see that she needed to get checked out.

"Oh, come on Flack. You know it's probably nothing. Just need to …" she was about to say 'to go home' but then she turned around looking at where her home used to be.

"Look after they are done with you. I'll take you to my place. …Well unless you feel uncomfortable or you want me to take to some place else," trying to give her an out if she wanted it. She was quiet for a moment. He was starting to think her answer was going to be no when she answered him. "Okay, but I will make it up to you."

"Sure Monroe when you get back on your feet … both of them." He said with a smirk trying to tease her and get her to smile. "Ha ha. Flack you think your so funny." Trying not to smile, she tried to punch his arm but falters a bit. So he tightens his grip a bit.

"Okay, Monroe your not going to be able to bunny hop your way over so I'm carrying you there. And don't even think about saying no." Putting his fingers on her lips to quiet her and quickly removed them realizing the sensations that were running though them. She coughed a bit and saw the look on his face and knew not to question him. But thoughts lingered on her brain about how his finger felt on her lips.

Before they could move to go to the ambulance Ms. Caroline and Michael come over and thank them. She hugged and kissed them both, Flack giving a funny expression that only Lindsay could see. Lindsay and Flack of course being humble people told them that they are just glad they are okay.

Flack then picks Lindsay up and takes her to the paramedic. "Look I'm going to take a few statements. Call the team and tell them your okay. If I have to I will take you to the hospital or to my place if they say you're okay. I'll be right back." Flack then smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder for reassurance. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere…or at least nowhere fast." Lindsay said sarcastically then smiling and getting a small chuckle from Flack.

Flack was gone for quite awhile, Lindsay had gotten the all clear from the paramedic that she just had a strained ankle and some scraps. She just needed to stay off of it and to wrap it in an acre bandage. With help from one of the paramedics she moved to the curb. Because they were starting to get more people who were injured.

She now started to look around watching everything that was going on around her. She wanted to observe things, that's what the CSI in her was trying to do. Then her eyes came across Flack with his notepad questioning people. She looked him over noticing how he tilted his head sometimes while talking. He was now walking towards her.

She watched him taking stock of him while he walked his hair, his eyes, and everything else that was him. She thought to herself 'I wonder what makes him tick'. What makes this man do his job?

"Hey Monroe, how are you holding up?" Hoping she was doing better but felt bad he had to stay away for so long. He thought it was weird but nice to be concerned for someone he had feelings for again.

"I'm hanging in there. Just really tired and wanting a bath." Brushing some of her hair back behind her ears.

"Well I think I can help you with those two things." Flack thinking how much that second thing is going to put his mind in the gutter. He helped her up then scooped her up into his arms. She put her arm around his shoulders and her other hand on his neck. She liked being able to touch his hair like this. He carried her to his car.

He drove to his place the drive was so quiet that Lindsay fell asleep. At a red light he looked over at her noting that she looked like an angel. He thought to himself 'I wonder what makes her tick'. He would watch her sometimes at a crime scene how she questioned things but was always careful with everything. Curious and open to learning new things, she was incredible.

Once the car stopped at his place she stirred. He didn't want to wake her but knew he had to. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the car door. He bent down and lightly shook her shoulder to wake her. She moved closer to him and slowly opened her eyes. They were inches away from each other. Each one of them thinking how much they wanted to kiss other in that moment. Her heart felt like it had stopped for a second.

He put his arm under her legs and the other behind her back. She put her arm around his neck again and tried to push herself towards him to help him. He kicked the car door closed and walked up to his apartment. Once to his door he had to put her down in order to get his keys out. She held onto the door frame while he unlocked the door and reached inside to turn on a light.

"I'm going to carry you straight to the bathroom. Then grab you something to wear to bed. Don't worry there is a clean towel in there. If you need anything just yell, okay." He takes her in and puts her down on the side of the tub. Before he let's go she kisses him on the cheek. "thanks"

"Your welcome." Was all Flack could say. He went into his bedroom and stripped down to his undershirt and boxers. He was about to take off his undershirt but then he remembered his scars from the bombing. He decided against it. Even though she had been there he didn't want to remind himself or her of that day.

He was lost in his thought until he heard his name being called. He almost missed it but she yelled again. He walks to the bathroom and knocks opening the door an inch to hear what she is saying over running water. After a second she turns it off.

"Hey, there's no soap. Where do you keep it?"

"Sorry about that I forgot I ran out this morning. But you're in the tub I'll get it. I don't want you to accidentally falling and make yourself worst."

She hears him moving around outside the door. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, while I'm thinking about it I wanted to bring you a few things you could wear to bed and an extra towel for your hair." He opens the bathroom door all the way this time. He walks straight to the back of the bathroom were the toilet is. He knows she is naked in the tub to his right and doesn't want to look well that's a lie that he tells himself. It's that she doesn't want him looking at her.

She is watching him making sure he isn't looking well half-hearty. She thinks it's cute that he is trying not to look. Not to mention that she gets to stare at him without him knowing it. And she likes looking his strong arms and broad shoulders and licks her lips.

He puts the clothes and towel on top of the toilet, then turns around looking back at the door. The medicine cabinet is to the right of the door now. He walks over and gets out a bar of soap. And he steps back a few steps and holds his hand out not turning his head looking straight at the door. Trying hard not to give in to the temptation of looking at her.

She tries to lift herself out of the tub to reach for the soap but it's to use. "Flack your going to have to bend down and step closer. I can't reach it." Feeling bad that she couldn't do it herself.

So he closes his eyes and steps to the left and bends down. "Do you have it?" She is smiling "Yes, thank you." She just wants to just grab him and pull him down so that she can kiss him senseless. _He is just so cute right now._

He stands back up and opens his eyes and notices he didn't close the medicine cabinet door. After he closes it he sees the reflection from the mirror behind the sink. He groans at the sight of Lindsay lying naked in his bathtub. He recovers by coughing a bit to cover it up.

"You okay Flack?" She asks with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." And he quickly gets out of there because the thoughts running though his head are making it hard for him to breath. And his groan is starting to feel it also. He knew she was beautiful but just that brief sight of her is making his brain run wild. How is he going to sleep anywhere near her? They haven't even discussed sleeping arrangements yet.

He was starting to pace in his room. His throat started to become dry all over again, part of that could be the fire but he knew it was because of her. He decided to go to the kitchen for some ice water and thought she might need some too. Especially since she had been in the smoke for longer. He took the water into his room and put it on the night stand.

When she comes out of the bathroom his mouth goes open and it goes dry. All she is wearing was one of his shirts. And by the look of where it fell right at her upper thigh it was one of the smallest shirts he had and now his favorite one as well.

She knew the shirt was a little short but if it's to big then it twists around her when she sleeps. If she wore the boxers or shorts they would just fall down and she would have to hold them up all the time.

Once he took a moment to look at her and take a minute he closed his mouth and walked over to her. Picked her up so fast it caught her off guard her breath hitched. "Ooh, there!" She wiggled her legs a bit.

"Don't worry I got you." He smiled as he had her in his arms and all he wanted to do right that minute was throw her on the bed and have his way with her. But he had a second thought that she didn't or couldn't want him. That she probably wanted Danny.

He takes her over to the bed and puts her on the side he made up for her. Noticing how close the shirt was to revealing everything. "I got you a glass of ice water. You should drink some it will help make you feel better."

"I'm okay, Flack. Just need some sleep."

"You know since your going to sleep in my bed you could at least call me, Don."

"Sorry … Don." She said softly.

"Listen I'll be on the sofa if you need anything just yell." He turned to walk away.

But she called out to him. "Hey, Don."

"Yeah" Turning around when he answered to look at her.

"Could you….I mean if it's alright with you. Would you mind sleeping next to me?" She just wanted someone next to her to make her feel like she wasn't alone.

It didn't take him long to think about the answer, which surprised him. "Yeah, Sure. I'm just going to take a shower myself first." Thinking to himself it would need to be a rather cold shower.

While standing in the shower he started thinking about everything that happened that night. How she looked when he first saw her. The shorts the low cut top. He was starting to get aroused. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't done this in awhile. He touched himself and thought about her smile. How he wanted to kiss her in his car tonight. Now he was stroking himself more rigorously. Of course this thought is what threw him over the edge, the sight of her naked in his bathtub. At least having had a release he was confident it was going to be easier now for him to sleep next to her.

While Flack was in the shower, Lindsay had tried to fall asleep. By the tenth time she rolled around the shirt she had on was starting to get to her, each time trying to pull it down as well. She finally decided to take it off.

Flack got out of the shower and put on clean boxers and undershirt like before, feeling much better. He walked over to the nightstand to make sure she actually drank the water he had got for her. And she had, he then turned to look at her.

The sheet was draped over her but he could see her bra straps on her bare shoulders. He then he looked up to her face. The face of an angel he thought, so peaceful.

Flack got in bed next to her. After a few minutes he was sound asleep. Thought the night their bodies became closer to one another. Until finally she lay partly on him with her hand on his chest.

The sun was starting to come though enough to register with Flack that it was soon becoming morning. He was also starting to feel the body next to him. The body next to him was beginning to move as well with a stretch of her hand that moved down his chest. Creating sounds from both people.

Before he realized what he was doing he turned towards her and put a hand on the side of her face. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. She returned the kiss by putting her hands in his hair to deepen the kiss. The kiss was slow and soft at first but felt like they were becoming alive. They finally broke apart, both breathing heavy.

Neither one had opened their eyes yet. They continued to kiss and stroke each other. Finally Flack blinked open his eyes and looked into hers. She quickly kissed him again. He was stunned, his eyes still open. He pushed her back a little from her and looked at her. "What are we doing, Lindsay?"

"I don't know. Does it matter?"

"Only if you're wishing it was someone else."

"I'm where I want to be right now with the person I want to be with." Looking straight into his eyes with her hand on the side of his face.

He grabs her and starts making out with her like there was no tomorrow. And right this minute he could careless if there was one this felt so good. He was crossing a line that he couldn't fandom and at that moment he knew there was nothing else but her. Everything else could wait, needing her more then he even thought possible.

Read & Review. Please!


End file.
